


Tiny Oneshots

by 1776nyc



Series: Hamilton Oneshots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Slight Historical Inaccuracy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1776nyc/pseuds/1776nyc
Summary: A bunch of little oneshots, all under 1000 words.I will try my best to have a new one as often as possible.





	1. Thomas To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for comments and I'm having trouble with tenses (I get past and present mixed up) so bear with me guys.

Thomas watched as the guy got all up in Hamilton's personal space, and as Hamilton tried his best to scoot away.  
"What's your name, cutie?" The man asked, either he didn't notice how uncomfortable Hamilton was or he just didn't care.  
"Uh, Alexander." The nervousness in Hamilton's voice was so obvious he might as well have 'Leave me alone' written on his forehead. Thomas sipped his drink as the guy kept talking to Hamilton, asking him questions that got more and more personal.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Are you here alone?"  
"Are you in a relationship?"  
"What do you do?"  
"Are you from around here?"  
"Do you live nearby?"  
"Do you want to get outta here?"  
When Hamilton shook his no, Thomas saw a look of anger flash across the guy's face. Thomas stood up and stretched, downed his drink, and made his way over to the two men. Even though he wanted Hamilton dead, he didn't want him to die at the hands of some creep who wouldn't take no for an answer. He walked up and put his arm around Hamilton, "Hey, baby, did you miss me?"  
The grateful look of relief on Hamilton's face pulled at Thomas' heartstrings, the poor guy just wanted a drink.  
"Yeah, I missed you. You're late!" Hamilton said, the relief not only on his face, but in his voice too. "I thought you weren't going to show up."  
"Aw, of course I would show up." Thomas kissed Hamilton's cheek and then turned to the guy, "Do you mind moving so I can sit next to my boyfriend?"  
The guy angrily got up and moved to the other end of the bar, and Thomas sat down in his seat. He talked to Hamilton for the rest of the night, making sure no more creeps came by.


	2. Snuggle Buddies

Alexander buried his face into John's chest, the tent was no match for the cold of the winter wind, so he was freezing and couldn't get warm. John's arms were wrapped around him and it would take a few men and a crowbar to pry Alexander from his one source of heat. Shivering, Alexander tugged the blankets around him as close as possible. The second he let go of them, though, someone moved the blankets away from his back. Alexander turned over, ready to stare angrily at (and kill) whoever dared to make him cold (or colder), but his vision was blocked by a dark figure climbing into the cot with him and John.  
"Shh, mon ami, it's okay." The voice of the Frenchman soothed Alexander, maybe he can let Lafayette live this one time. He turned back to face John and sighed, Lafayette's chest pressed against his back with a hand in Alexander's hair. Alexander closed his eyes, finally warm, and slept.


	3. Overworked

Eliza held the candle out in front of her as she walked up the stairs and down the hallway. She was almost to the bedroom when she noticed light coming from Alexander's study. She sighed, one of two things is in that room: an Alexander who's working his butt off for an ungrateful country, or an Alexander who's asleep at his desk after working his butt off for an ungrateful country. She slowly opened the door and peeked in; Alexander's sleeping, surrounded by papers, quills, and ink wells. His cheeks sunken in, dark circles around his eyes that are practically black, his fingers twitched. Probably dreaming about writing more. Eliza thought sadly, it's all Alexander does these days. She backed out of the room and headed down the hall to grab a blanket, and when she returned, she gently placed it over her tired and overworked husband.  
"Good night, my love." She whispered as she left the room. Now, time to write a letter to Washington about all that work...


	4. Herc's At It Again

Hercules peeked into the tent, searching for his roommates, "They're not here." He whispered to Lafayette as he pulled the Frenchman into the tent.  
"We're finally alone." Lafayette pushed Hercules onto the cot and started to kiss him. Hercules wrapped his arms around the smaller man and smiled into the kisses, "You ready?" He asked with a grin. The only response was a smile as Lafayette took off his coat to reveal... fuzzy pajamas?  
"They fit!" Hercules grinned as he admired his handy work. Lafayette rolled onto his side and snuggled against his lover, "They're comfy."  
"Good, now it's time for bed. Put your coat back on, we'll never hear the end of it if Alexander and John see them." Lafayette was already dozing off though, so Hercules just closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
